batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman
Arthur Curry, Sr. aka Aquaman is one of the main characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by John DiMaggio, and by Ted McGinley in the series finale. Biography: King Arthur rules from the underwater city, Atlantis, and watches over 2/3 of the planet. He is also a fearless warrior who enjoys the thrill of battle. Many also know him as Aquaman and relate his appearance and attitude to that of a Greek god. However, King Arthur is also a victim of pride and is often seen as arrogant. As a child, Aquaman's earliest memory was a lighthouse on Mercy Reef. Several years later, he was chosen by his mother, Queen Atlanna, to be the next king of Atlantis. This event upset, the eldest child, Orm Marius. Undaunted, as king, Arthur took on the royal name of Aquaman and was engaged in countless adventures including a stolen statue, a mechanical monster, and pirates. He also took on a partner, Aqualad. Aside from his outrageous super powers, Aquaman also fights with a trident and a phone is hidden on his belt buckle. After teaming up to fight Black Manta, Aquaman became an ally and friend of Batman's who considered Aquaman a symbol of victory in the face of overwhelming odds. While completing his memoirs about his life, Aquaman welcomed his brother, Orm, back to Atlantis. Batman suddenly arrived and saved him from what he believed to be a routine assassination attempt. Batman warned him of dangerous seismic activity but Aquaman dismissed it as meer undersea plate movement. Not the type to turn down another adventure, Aquaman investigated the activity with Batman. Blinded by his love of family, Aquaman didn't agree with Batman that his brother was involved. With Batman gone, Aquaman was captured by his archenemy, Black Manta, and Ocean Master. Following a predicted betrayal, Aquaman and Ocean Master teamed up to stop Black Manta. Months later, Aquaman teamed up with Batman to stop Chemo. After Batman was sidelined, the Atom and Aquaman shrunk themselves and went inside Batman to destroy the infection. During the mission, Aquaman jolted Atom with the lesson of using your heart to make decisions in addition to the mind. He also stretched the boundaries of his telepathic powers to summon the aid of a lymphocyte, whom he named Platelet. In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. Aquaman was imprisoned under a special heat lamp. When Black Manta was disoriented in battle, he accidentally activated the sprinkler system and revitalized Aquaman. When Aquaman journeyed to the Bering Sea to rescue Beluga whales from being illegally hunted, he realized he came too late. For a month, Aquaman lamented his failure and lost the will to fight the good fight. Out of luck, Aquaman isolated himself on a stretch of land that Batman calculated would be the next place to catch a Zeta Beam to the planet Rann. Batman took Aquaman along but couldn't re-inspire him. It wasn't until he saw Adam Strange give up that Aquaman returned to normal and came up with a strategy to use an eclipse to defeat the Gordanians and the Eye of Zared. Months later, Aquaman teamed up with Green Arrow and Black Canary to stop Black Manta, Clock King, and Gorilla Grodd from stealing a United Nations communications satellite. However, they became slave to the musical hypnosis of Music Meister. After the Meister got away, Batman outfitted his allies with special ear plugs to resist the villain's power. However, both Aquaman and Arrow were disarmed of the devices and were taken control of by Meister again until Batman saved the day. A short time later, Atlantis was under siege by beasts not seen for millions of years. In the midst of battle, Aquaman was teleported to Gotham City by Dr. Fate to help defeat Equinox once and for all. In an effort to spend time with his family, Aquaman took two weeks off from super heroics to take them across the United States, visiting famous landmarks, broadening their minds, and experiencing new cultures. Aquaman began to suffer from cabin fever and snuck away from his family in Star City to help Green Arrow defeat Clock King then Blue Beetle in Yarmouth when Planet Master tried to steal gold from a mine. The battle in Texas was caught on the news and viewed by Arthur Jr. and Queen Mera. Seeing the disappointment in his family, Aquaman vowed to stop helping his allies and enjoy the vacation. While in Codsville, Aquaman mistakingly heard the Penguin gloating as he suspended Batman in a death trap. He rushed to Gotham only to get he and his family captured, too. Queen Mera encouraged Aquaman to be a hero and he helped Batman escape and defeat the Penguin. Soon after the vacation ended, Aquaman teamed up with Batman to defeat a band of pirates. He named the event, "20,000 Victories Under The Sea!" Upon returning to Atlantis, Aquaman discovered his family and all of Atlantis were implanted with spawn of Starro by the Faceless Hunter. Unable to communicate with any nearby sealife, Aquaman was quickly overpowered and implanted himself. Aquaman was the last hero after the Starro Invasion to be attached to a Starro clone. Armed with the Trident of Poseidon, Aquaman vowed to resurrect Starro. After tossing Batman into the bay, he fought Wildcat, Huntress, OMAC, Hawk, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle. Batman swam behind him and tasered Aquaman into submission then the heroes freed him from the clone. Some time later, Aquaman was summoned by Batman for help. He arrived to find Batman, Atom, Bug-Eyed Bandit, and several ant robots in a microscopic yet adorable state. While trying to understand Atom's instructions and ignore Bug-Eyed Bandit's army, Aquaman managed to turn everyone back to normal and punched out the supervillain. Aquaman was concerned but decided to join Batman's new Justice League. He also became drawn into Booster Gold and Guy Gardner's constant bickering and in-fighting. While on a mission to ancient Rome, Aquaman was mistaken for the Greek god Neptune. He relished the mistake and also enjoyed getting to fight Romans during the mission. After answering Batman's distress call from the Amazon, Aquaman decided to take Ryan Choi along with him. Aquaman wished to convince Choi to un-retire and fight crime as the Atom again. During the adventure, Aquaman again stretched the range of his telepathy and summoned two silverfish for transportation. When Choi debuted once again as the Atom to take on Chronos, Aquaman was swollen with pride and shed a tear. Aquaman later teamed up with Batman to stop Grodd from stealing an ocean laboratory. They failed and returned to Gotham City where Aquaman's voice suddenly changed. Undaunted, they teamed up with Ambush Bug to save reality and stop Grodd. Ambush Bug got Ted McGinley to break character and restore Aquaman's original voice. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (poster only) *Evil Under the Sea! *Journey to the Center of the Bat! *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two *Mystery in Space! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *Revenge of the Reach! (mentioned only) *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! *Sidekicks Assemble! *Clash of the Metal Men! *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Chill of the Night! (cameo) *The Mask of Matches Malone! (mentioned only) *The Criss Cross Conspiracy! *Darkseid Descending! Season 3: *Shadow of the Bat! *Night of the Batmen! *Battle of the Superheroes! *Time Out for Vengeance! *Sword of the Atom! *Triumvirate of Terror! *Bold Beginnings! *Powerless! *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! (cameo) *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! *Law's Legionnaires! *Tales of the New Teen Titans! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! *Scooby-Doo and the Mad Monk! (cameo) *Trial by Fire! *War for the Earth After Disaster! *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters